TUAOA Loving You All Over Again
by Chewie Cookies
Summary: Naruto, having become an immortal fox demon, has lived in loneliness for a long time. He is now a powerful Ninetales, living in the age of Pokemon. Arceus sees his loneliness, and brings back the love of his life from long ago. NaruHina Pokemon x-over. TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. Here We Go Again

Loving You All Over Again

Disclaimer: I disclaim all that is used in this fanfiction.

Chapter One

_Here We Go Again_

Naruto's POV

I have lived for many millennia…I have seen my beloved Hinata, my wife and mate, taken from me by Madara Uchiha…It's not like the bastard lived much longer after that, though…hehe…

However, with my beloved Hinata, the woman who brought true happiness to my life, dead and gone, my grief has changed me into the new Kyuubi no Kitsune. And now that all the people I held dear in my life are dead, I know how Sasuke-teme would have turned out…Unlimited power, but no friends or family to share it with…It's really depressing…

After a few decades, the world began changing. Kami herself became something new…Arceus…I believe this change is worthy of being considered evolution…

The people of the world, because of their type of thinking, did not evolve. They gained new technologies, but they, themselves, have not changed…

The creatures of this world, however, are quite fascinating to watch. They changed over the years, gaining new abilities and physical traits that make me wonder if they've had this power all along, or if it was gained the same way _I_ gained new strength…through sheer need and willpower…

These new creatures…Arceus calls them 'Pokémon'…They are truly wondrous beings…And so, I have mixed my demonic chakra with the foxes of the world, helping them evolve into Vulpix and Ninetales. I am told by Arceus that, for all intents and purposes, I am something of a legendary, all-powerful Ninetales…But why should I care? That won't bring back my friends…and it won't bring back my beloved Hinata…

I watch from afar as humans and Pokémon begin to work together, as partners. However, for whatever reason, some humans seem to have an 'Uchiha' complex, thinking that they are 'better' than Pokémon…If they thought about it, they'd come to the same conclusion as I did before I evolved into the new Kyuubi: There is no such thing as being 'better' than someone or something else.

Some of the humans have spread this evil thinking, creating groups like Team Rocket…They will be fun to torment…Dang, I really _am_ starting to sound like the old fox…

But, that was over the last several thousand years…Today, Arceus is coming to see me. She said I have suffered for too long, but the only way for my suffering to end is…No, she can't really bring my beloved back to me…can she?

Deep underground, in Naruto's home…

Naruto was rushing around his den, trying to make it somewhat clean. Arceus was coming today, to bring him some sort of good news. He got the den together as best as he could, when a rift started to form by the wall. As it opened, a beautiful deity stepped out gracefully, her four feet touching the ground lightly. Naruto looked at her and bowed in respect.

"Arceus-sama, it's an honor to have you in my home. Please, have a rest on this nice beanbag chair. I made sure to bring out the softest one I could find."

"Thank you, Naruto-sama. How long has it been since we last met like this? Eons, maybe?"

"Just three millennia, actually. I've seen this world evolve and change. The animals have changed into Pokémon, but the humans are still the same; arrogant, selfish, and, above all, self-centered. Then again, the humans who train and raise Pokémon to be friends and allies make me happy, even when it's one of the many Vulpix that hang around. Now, you said you wanted to talk about my 'happiness'?"

"Yes, I did Naruto-san. I have come to the conclusion that you have been without your mate for far too long. Hinata Hyuuga will be reincarnated this winter, on the 27th day of December, in the hospital closest to Pallet Town."

"That quick, huh? Looks like my wait won't be for naught. I can't wait to see her."

"Naruto-san, you have patience, which is a good thing to have. Once you go there, you will watch over her, protect her, and keep her safe. Eventually, you will become her guide in the world of Pokémon. You will give her your loyalty, and in return, ask that she consider becoming your mate. It would then only be a matter of time before the two of you got back together."

"I understand, Arceus-sama."

With that, Arceus left the den, leaving Naruto deep in thought...

Outside of a hospital near Pallet Town, on December twenty-seventh...

Naruto walked through the blinding snow in his hanyou form, tails hidden in his Sage cloak, headed to a window where he could watch the birth of his reincarnated wife. He didn't mind the cold, seeing as he was heated by the great power inside of him, along with the happiness that came with knowing he wouldn't be alone much longer.

He went over to the window, and watched as Izumi Hyuuga once again gave birth to sweet, shy Hinata. He scowled, however, at the fact that Hiashi was not in the room to see his daughter's birth.

"_I guess Izumi-sama is just a trophy wife to the bastard..."_ Naruto thought to himself angrily.

After Hinata was out, and the umbilical cord was cut, Naruto decided that he should give his potential mate a gift for her birthday. Taking a tiny bit of chakra from Hinata, and a large amount of his own, Naruto held his arms to his chest, in a way that it looked as if he were cradling an infant.

Through his power, a newborn Vulpix appeared in his cradled arms. "I'll take you to Mama now, baby Suki," Naruto whispered gently. Engulfed in blue foxfire, Naruto and the newborn Vulpix vanished...

Inside Izumi Hyuuga's hospital room...

Izumi cooed at baby Hinata, tickling her belly gently. "Oh, my precious little Hinata...You're so lovable, I just wanna cuddle with you!" the new mother whispered happily.

Then Hinata finally opened her eyes for the first time, and Izumi became scared. "Oh, no, Hinata! Your eyes...You're blind! I'm so sorry you came into the world this way; it's not right!" Izumi whimpered sadly.

"She's not blind, you know."

Startled, Izumi turned to the voice, having not known anybody else was in the room. She saw a man with blonde hair, what appeared to be nine golden tails coming out from under his cloak, and two vulpine ears on top of his head. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?" Izumi asked, frightened for Hinata's safety.

The man smiled. "Relax, Izumi-sama. I mean you and little Hinata-chan no harm," he said.

Izumi gave him a confused look. "Sama? Chan? What do those words mean?" she asked.

The man mentally hit himself in the head. "Sorry, I'm several millennia older than I look. Back when I was young, the suffix '-sama' was used to show great respect, and '-chan' is used for young girls, or between lovers. I, myself, was called 'Naruto-kun', by the woman who loved me," he explained, then added, "By the way, my name's Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. I'm here to give you some good news, and to give your baby girl a gift."

Izumi sighed in relief, though she hardly believed half of the stuff that was happening was real. "Are you sure Hinata's not blind?"

Naruto nodded. "Positive. She has a bloodline trait that allows her to see better than anybody, and someday, she'll figure out how to use it. As for the gift I'm going to give her, she's getting a bit antsy, and wants some attention," he said, then gently lowered the newborn Vulpix so that she was near Hinata.

Izumi looked at the newborn Pokémon curiously. "Why does she only have one tail? Vulpix are supposed to have six of them."

Naruto smiled. "Suki is a newborn. When a Vulpix is first born, it has only one tail, and it's as white as snow. Only after bonding with its mother, does the tail split into six, change to rust-red, and become curled," he explained happily.

Izumi looked shocked. "You took this Vulpix before she could bond with her mother?" she asked, angry with Naruto.

"On the contrary, I brought this little one to her mother," Naruto said, then explained, "I took a small amount of the abundant life force inside of Hinata-chan, and a large amount from me, and I used it to create little Suki. While she's technically Hinata's daughter, I'm hoping she will be able to keep Hinata company whenever she'd normally be alone, like a twin sister."

Izumi looked surprised. "Is that how all Pokémon are born?" she asked curiously. Naruto shook his head, and answered, "Nope. I'll explain how, but you mustn't reveal this information to anybody."

And so, Naruto whispered into Izumi's ear for a moment, and Izumi smiled. "That's a beautiful way to be born. It's almost poetic! But why did you feel you could tell me, and how did you know yourself?" she asked.

Naruto grinned, then was engulfed in blue flames, and reappeared in his Pokémon form. "It's because I, myself, am the oldest of the Ninetales, as well as one of the oldest Pokémon to walk the earth!" he said proudly.

Izumi looked him over. His eyes seemed to peer into her very soul, and seemed to smile at what they saw. His golden fur had electric blue streaks going through it. Also, his tails were at least twice as long as a normal Ninetales's, and looked strong enough to lift a Golem with ease. The tails occasionally gave off puffs of foxfire, and waved around, as if they were filled with the happiness of their owner.

Suki gave a tiny yip, and Naruto smiled. "Yes, Daddy's handsome, but don't you think Mommy looks nice too?" he asked. Suki responded by curling up against Hinata, and the fur on her tail began to gain a reddish tint. Noticing this, Naruto commented, "See how quickly Suki's tail is maturing? Her bond with Hinata is already strong. I guess I should explain how I know so much about Hinata-chan when she's only just been born."

Izumi nodded, grateful that Hiashi hadn't come in yet. Naruto told the tale of his past, of how he found love with Hinata long ago, how she died, and how Arceus decided that Hinata should be reborn, so he could have a second chance to be with her, along with a plan he had come up with, to bring true peace between humans and Pokémon with Hinata's help.

Izumi sighed. "You've waited so long to be with her again, and you seem like such a nice man. I honestly don't know how Hinata will feel about this, but if you wind up getting that close to her again, the two of you have my blessing."

Naruto nodded. "I am truly grateful. Until I become Hinata's first Pokémon, I will watch over her from the shadows. And just so you know of the power I will use to protect her, I will cross paths with you, Hinata, and Hiashi-baka on your way home from here, and battle your arrogant jerk of a husband. His past self was a horrible father to Hinata, and I want to let loose a little steam I didn't get out of my system back during his first life," he said, then grinned a foxy grin, began to disappear into flames, and added, "Your daughter is safe under my watch, Izumi-sama..."

And with that, he was gone...

A few days later, halfway back to Pallet Town...

"Izumi, just leave it on the side of the road. That Vulpix is a weakling, and will only hinder Hinata's progress as a trainer," Hiashi said, scowling at the small creature next to Hinata in the carriage.

"For the hundredth time, NO! You really are a monster, Hiashi. Suki is still a newborn, and would die if we left her to fend for herself this early in her life! Besides, little Hinata has already made such a strong bond with her," Izumi argued, glaring at him while wishing she hadn't been forced to become his trophy wife. Unfortunately, her parents needed the money he gave in return, and she couldn't bear to not do whatever she could to keep them living comfortably in their old age. She remembered the wonderful times she spent with her mother and father. Despite their family being poor, they had been happy. She gained comfort in the knowledge that she hadn't married this...monster...for nothing.

She could already tell, though, that while he wanted to raise an heir to gain his prowess in the area of Pokémon training, he would be a horrible father to Hinata. She hoped that, instead of waiting for Hinata to gain trainer status, Naruto would come out of the bushes now, and take Hinata with him. Izumi knew for a fact that, despite the love she would happily give to her, Hinata would be better off with one loving parent, rather than a loving parent who is married to a horrible parent.

"_Maybe if I think of a way that we can meet in secret often enough to parent over Hinata together, he will consider taking her..."_

While she was thinking this, the clouds that were letting down light snow suddenly parted, revealing the sun. Hiashi immediately recognized this as a Pokémon's doing, and tried to figure out where the creature was.

"Hiashi Hyuuga, I challenge you to battle," a voice stated, as an odd-looking Ninetales walked out from behind a large boulder.

"Where are you, trainer? Come out and show yourself!" Hiashi shouted, looking around. Izumi took this moment of Hiashi's distraction to mouth the words 'Be careful' to Naruto.

Naruto looked Hiashi in the eye, and said, "There's no trainer, Hyuuga. Just me."

Hiashi looked in disbelief at the Ninetales before him. "You can speak, beast?" he asked.

Naruto looked at him with disgust. "I prefer to be called Naruto. As for being able to speak, I am a very old Ninetales. I've had time to learn a lot, having lived over three thousand years," he said, then growled, "Let's get started already."

Hiashi growled in his throat. "Yes, let's," he said as he tossed a pokéball, and a Graveler came out.

Izumi suddenly heard Naruto's voice in her head. _"__Hide in the bushes to your left. The real me will be waiting there for you,"_ he said.

Izumi turned to Hiashi, and said, "I'm gonna take cover with the little ones. I know how powerful your Graveler is."

Hiashi simply grunted, letting her know he'd heard her...

In the bushes, where Naruto was...

"Hey, Izumi, Hinata, Suki-chan! How are you?" Naruto said happily.

"We're fine, but I'm curious. How are there two of you?" Izumi asked.

Naruto grinned. "Remember, I come from a time when ninjas were a normal thing. Making copies of ourselves with our chakra was just one of many things we could do," he explained.

Izumi sighed, then looked at the fox demon sadly. "Please, can you take little Hinata and Suki with you? I love them to bits, but Hiashi would hardly care for them, and I'm afraid of what that could mean if something were to happen to me someday," she said, holding both babies out to Naruto.

Naruto shook his head, and replied, "I understand what you're saying, Izumi-sama, but you are one of the most precious people to Hinata. Both in the past, and now. I can't take that bond from her."

Naruto then grinned. "But it shouldn't be too hard, with my powers, to hide in your house and keep an eye on Hiashi-teme," he suggested, letting out a small chuckle, then added, "Don't worry. I won't let Hiashi do anything to Hinata, Suki, you, or any other children you might wind up having while I'm watching. However, due to having responsibilities besides Hinata's safety, I can't be there all the time, so keep your guard up just in case."

Izumi looked at Naruto curiously. "What responsibilities do you have, anyway? I'm curious," she asked.

Naruto sighed, and answered, "Due to Team Rocket's usual activities, many Vulpix are orphaned. As their leader, it's my duty to look after them. I really hope Hinata will be willing to be my wife someday. They need a mother's touch to mature beyond childhood..."

Izumi smiled at Naruto. "If Hinata grows up to be anything like me, I'm sure she'll be happy to be their mother. Being a mother has always been one of my greatest dreams, after all," she said, looking happily at Hinata, who looked up to her mother, wide-eyed and obviously happy. The tiny bundle of joy pulled Suki close to her, and snuggled against Izumi. Suki let out an affectionate yip, and snuggled closer to Hinata.

Naruto smiled. "They seem happy," he commented. He then turned around, and said, "I need to leave now. My Shadow Clone is probably close to defeating Hiashi at this point."

And with that, he left...

With Hiashi, Graveler, and Naruto's shadow clone, a few minutes ago...

Graveler was scared, and for good reason. He knew very well who this mysterious talking Ninetales was. He had never witnessed his power, but he had heard enough to know that it was fearsome...

"What are you doing, Graveler? I said use Rock Blast!" Hiashi roared, bashing his cane against the poor boulder-like Pokémon's head. Graveler frowned. It knew what would happen if he attacked Naruto. He would be severely defeated, and Hiashi would punish him.

Naruto looked at Hiashi in disgust. "Isn't it against the Trainers' Code to make a Pokémon battle against its will? This Graveler knows of my power, and obviously respects it, as you also should," Naruto said to Hiashi, then turned to Graveler, and said to him, "Relax, my friend. I will make this battle as painless as possible. Just give it your all, and even if Hiashi punishes you, you will have earned my respect by doing this."

Hiashi scoffed. "What nonsense are you filling my creature's head with? Winning is all that matters in a battle!" Hiashi said angrily, then turned to Graveler, and shouted, "What are you waiting for? USE ROCK BLAST!"

Graveler sighed, but noticed Naruto nodding to him, as if saying, _"G__o ahead. It will be all right."_

The boulder Pokémon grinned, and began firing rocks from his mouth, all aimed at Naruto. Naruto grinned, and exclaimed, "Withdraw!"

Naruto's tails formed an orb around his body, and hardened, lessening the impact. "You'll have to do better than that, Hiashi!" Naruto taunted.

Hiashi growled in his throat. "Graveler! Fissure!" he exclaimed. The boulder Pokémon stomped his foot, and a crack appeared on the ground, heading for Naruto. Naruto fell into the crack, causing Hiashi to smirk.

Suddenly, a beam of light shot out of the fissure, and Naruto called out, "Solarbeam!" A blast of energy from the sun came down and knocked Graveler out. Naruto casually walked up the side of the fissure, having gripped it with the chakra in his feet, and simply walked back into a waiting position.

"DAMN YOU, YOU INFERNAL BEAST!" Hiashi yelled.

"You are foolish. You cannot win against me. You have no heart when it comes to training your Pokémon. However, if you repent your ways, I will spare you the humiliation of being beaten by a wild Pokémon," Naruto said.

Hiashi just growled and pulled out another pokéball.

"Raichu, come out and serve me!"

The Mouse Pokémon looked at his master, and then looked at Naruto. Naruto subtlety winked at the Mouse and Raichu nodded.

"Raichu, Thunder attack!" Hiashi commanded.

Raichu unleashed the powerful attack at Naruto, but Naruto just stood there. Hiashi growled.

"Raichu, Thunder again!"

Raichu fired another giant bolt at Naruto, but he just stood there. Raichu scratched its head, unsure of what Naruto was doing.

"I've hit you twice with Raichu's Thunder, why have you not fallen?" Hiashi yelled.

"Simple, my tails are acting as lightning rods. The lightning went through them and into the ground. Now, it's my turn. Flamethrower!" Naruto called out, defeating the electric type with his attack. "Check and mate, Hiashi-baka."

Hiashi growled and recalled Raichu.

"You have been defeated Hiashi. Now I suggest you leave." Naruto yelled.

Hiashi said nothing to the boy; he turned around and motioned for his family to join him.

"We are going home. Hinata needs a nap and you have to make dinner, woman. Come, we leave now," Hiashi ordered.

Izumi shifted Hinata in her arms as Hinata held onto her Vulpix. Hinata looked back at Naruto and smiled.

Naruto waited a few minutes and started to follow. He masked his energy and walked down the same path. He smiled as he thought, _"One day, you and I will be together again, my Hina-hime. Until that day comes, I will be your silent guardian. I will watch over you, protect you, and be there for you. I will be there for you and not lose you like I did all those years ago. I swear this, you and I will be together again."_

End Chapter One


	2. Battle for Freedom

Loving You All Over Again

Disclaimer: I disclaim all that is used in this fanfiction.

Chapter Two

_The Battle for Freedom_

Four and a half years later...

Naruto sat in front of a bowl of ramen in his human form as he watched the Hyuuga home from a distance. As he'd predicted, Hiashi was a horrible father, but he'd never imagined how horrible a Pokémon trainer he could be as well.

Hiashi actually believed that if a trainer punished their Pokémon enough for losing battles; it would eventually start winning, simply to avoid being punished! "Ridiculous human," Naruto spat upon remembering Hiashi trying to convince Hinata to punish Suki for losing against his Graveler.

Sweet, gentle Hinata refused to punish Suki for this, arguing, "Suki did her best! I can't ask more than that from her...I won't punish her!"

Naruto smiled at that memory. He could tell Hinata loved Suki dearly, and viewed her as her daughter. He often found Hinata bottle-feeding her, brushing her fur, or just plain playing with her. Suki even called her Mama, and, even though it was in Pokémon speech, Hinata seemed to understand perfectly.

"_She's already a wonderful mother..."_ he thought to himself happily. Then, one of the many orphaned Vulpix he looked after came by with a note in his mouth.

"Hey, little guy! What did you bring me?" Naruto asked affectionately, taking the note from the Vulpix's mouth and looking it over, as the tiny fox Pokémon nuzzled against his side.

Naruto grinned. "So, Oak finally noticed my hideaway on the outskirts of his ranch? Well, it's about time! Good thing I'm part Pokémon, otherwise we'd have to move out!" he chuckled to himself, making a mental note to talk to the old professor about this later. He then turned to the little Vulpix at his side, and picked him up. "It's about time I put you and all your brothers and sisters to bed for a while!" he said, then disappeared in a burst of foxfire, headed to his home where all the other Vulpix were getting tired out from playing all day.

Meanwhile, with Hinata and Suki

Hinata was sitting down, brushing Suki's soft fur after having given her a bath. She was just about to take her into the living room to play, when her mother came in, looking scared. "Mama? What's wrong?" Hinata asked.

Izumi held back her tears, and answered, "Mama and Papa are going to be doing some things that you shouldn't see, little Hinata. Take Suki, and go over to Professor Oak's for a while."

Hinata got scared. She knew her father treated her mama badly a lot, and sometimes hurt her, but she told Hinata not to worry about it.

Hinata shook her head furiously. "NO! I'm not going to let him hurt you, Mama!" she cried out defiantly.

Izumi looked at Hinata sadly. "I'm sorry, Hinata...I have no choice. And if you interfere, you'll just get punished," she said, lowering her head, then continued, "I'm more than your father's wife, little Hina...I'm also his slave..."

Hinata became worried. "Mama..." she whispered softly.

Izumi, realizing what she said, panicked for a moment. "Oh, don't worry, sweetie! Mama's just...using a play-on-words! I'll be fine, really! I'm not Hiashi's slave! That's preposterous!" she lied, rambling a bit, then said, "Now hurry on to Professor Oak's! Be good, okay?"

Hinata nodded sadly, obviously not buying her mother's lies. _"I promise I'll find a way to save you, Mama,"_ she thought to herself as she headed out.

Later, at Oak's Pokémon Ranch...

Gary Oak wasn't very fond of girls. At his age, he still thought of all of them as 'icky'. However, when he saw the look on Hinata's face after his grandfather invited her in, he knew he had to do something to help her feel better.

"Hey, Grandpa? Can I borrow one of your Pokémon? I know Hinata loves playing with them, and I was hoping that that could help her feel better," he called out.

Professor Samuel Oak sighed, and answered, "Instead of that, why don't the three of you help me with a small errand? Somebody put up a small house at the edge of the ranch, and I need to ask them what they're up to."

Gary nodded, and headed to where Hinata and Suki had gone. "Hinata? Suki? Wanna help me and Gramps with an errand?" he asked.

Hinata was about to say no, but, suddenly, she felt an emotional pull, as if somebody was calling out to her. "Okay, we'll go," Hinata said.

As she passed Gary with Suki in her arms, he noticed the tear stains on her face, and said, "Maybe you should wash your face a bit before we head out. We've got a little time."

Hinata shook her head. "I'll be fine, Gary," she said softly.

Suki nuzzled into Hinata's chest, and asked, _"Do you feel that pull, Mama?"_

Hinata nodded. "You feel it too, Suki? It almost feels like somebody is calling out to us..." she whispered in response.

Suki thought to herself, _"Papa, we're coming..."_

And so, the two of them, along with Gary and Professor Oak, headed outside to investigate the cabin at the edge of the ranch...

A few minutes later, outside of Naruto's cabin...

Hinata, Suki, Gary, and Professor Oak had finally arrived at the cabin. When they got to the door, they saw a note.

_Feel free to come in. Just make sure you're quiet. The little ones might still be sleeping when you get here._

_Sincerely, Naruto, the first Ninetales_

This piqued Professor Oak's curiosity. "The first Ninetales? This Naruto must be pretty old if he really is the first!" he exclaimed.

Suddenly, Suki jumped out of Hinata's arms, shouting, _"Mama, Papa needs you! He's hurting! You have to help Papa!"_

Not entirely understanding what Suki meant, Hinata hesitated slightly before entering the cabin. Following Suki, Hinata found that the cabin actually had several trees growing in it, and, at the base of these trees, there were sleeping Vulpix. Hinata was careful to be quiet as she, Professor Oak, and Gary followed Suki to a room.

Inside of the room, there were very few furnishings. There was a desk, two dressers, and a bed, upon which there was a small boy. What was surprising, though, was that this boy had nine golden vulpine tails and a pair of vulpine ears on top of his head, the latter replacing his human ears.

Suki quickly jumped on the bed. _"Mama! Please help Papa wake up! His nightmare is hurting him!"_ Suki cried out.

Hinata felt the pull she felt earlier become stronger, and quickly leaped onto the bed, pulling the boy close to her, almost as if she'd done it hundreds of times before. "Shhhh...It's okay...It's just a nightmare. Please, wake up," Hinata whispered softly, gently resting the boy's head in her lap. Slowly, a pair of beautiful blue eyes opened, and looked up at her.

"Hinata-chan? Was it all just a nightmare? I dreamed that Madara-teme killed you, and I lived for three thousand years...There were creatures called 'Pokémon', and I became the first Ninetales, after I turned into the new Kyuubi no Kitsune...And then, Kami-sama evolved into a Pokémon called Arceus, and she brought you back as a baby...I watched you growing up again, and saw how Hiashi-baka was a bad father all over again...And then..." the boy said, trailing off.

Hinata was startled by what she had heard. "Is...is all that true?" she asked nervously.

The boy yawned sleepily, and answered, "Yeah...It was one heck of a nightmare, but there was one really good part. When you were reborn, I took a little bit of your chakra, and a lot of mine, and made a baby fox pokémon that I named Suki-chan. You always said that if our first baby turned out to be a girl, you'd want to name her Suki...She was adorable..."

Just then, Suki decided to chime in. _"YAY!__ Papa thinks I'm adorable! That makes me really happy!"_ she exclaimed.

The boy's eyes suddenly snapped open, and he whispered breathlessly, "It wasn't a dream..."

He sat up, looked around the room, and noticed Gary and Professor Oak standing there, staring at him as if he had two fox ears and nine fox tails. Then he remembered that he _did_ have two fox ears and nine fox tails. "Sorry, Oak. I wasn't expecting you to get here while I was still asleep...My name's Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, and, yes," at this point he jumped off of the bed and, after being engulfed by blue flames and reappearing in his pokémon form, continued, "I am, in fact, the oldest Ninetales to roam the planet."

Professor Oak was astounded. But before he could ask any of the questions that were streaming through his mind, Hinata let out a gasp. Naruto turned around, and saw that she was staring at their wedding portrait on the wall across from the bed. "That's...from the day I got married to Naruto-kun...but how do I know that?" she asked.

Naruto and Suki were at her side immediately. "You're starting to remember already, Hina-chan?" the powerful fire-type asked, concerned.

Hinata nodded, and replied, "I'm remembering little things...I'm a bit scared..."

Naruto nuzzled against Hinata lightly. "You'll be okay. Your memories from back then will add onto the set of memories you have now. It'll be a little weird at first, but Arceus-sama told me you'd get used to it quickly," he explained.

Suki then jumped into her lap, and cried out, _"Mama! We still have to save Grandma! That mean old man is still hurting her!"_

Naruto growled. "Hiashi-teme is still causing trouble, huh? Well, I guess it's about time you took custody of me, Hinata-chan," he said, then stamped his paw on the ground, and an odd pokéball appeared, with strange runes and symbols on it. "Hinata, this is the Fuinball, or as you'd call it in your language, the Sealing Ball. Please hold it up for a moment," he said. Hinata did as he said, and Naruto tapped the button on it with his nose. The ball opened up, and he was sucked inside. A pinging sound was heard, and the ball clicked. Hinata held the ball in her tiny hands, and realized what Naruto had just done for her.

She had little time to think about it, though, as an explosion was heard outside. All the Vulpix in the house woke up, and began panicking, shouting, _"They're here! Team Rocket has come to capture Papa again!"_

One of the Vulpix came over to Hinata, and began jumping at the Fuinball. _"You have to let Papa out, Mama! If you don't, they'll take him away!"_ it cried out.

Hinata smiled a bit inside upon hearing the little fox pokémon call her mama, but quickly came back to reality, threw the Fuinball, and shouted, "Naruto-kun! Come out!"

A bright light flashed, and Naruto stood there, assessing the situation. "Why now of all times..." he muttered, then rushed out of the room, then out of the house. Hinata and the others followed, and were shocked to find several of Team Rocket's airships and a few tanks, of all things, waiting outside. Naruto wasted no time in working to defend his home. His tails began moving in a rapid pattern. "Earth Style: Fortress of Stone!" he called out, and the house was surrounded by a castle of stone.

Hinata watched from one of the windows in the castle, as Naruto leaped outside, and inhaled a huge amount of air. "Wind Style: Air Bullets!" he called out, as orbs of compressed air shot from his mouth and slammed into several of the tanks, smashing holes clear through them.

Suddenly, the airships began firing at him. The hail of bullets headed towards him, intent on slicing straight through him. He wrapped his tails around his body, and shouted, "Ninja Art: Needle Jizo!" A lot of pinging sounds were heard, and when the smoke cleared, it was clear that the bullets had all bounced off. Naruto's tails retracted, and he was seen grinning. "The airships are too close together for their own good," he said in a carefree voice. Suddenly, blue, red, and black orbs of energy shot off his body, and began forming a pure white orb in front of him. Once all the blue, red, and black orbs had been absorbed into the white orb, it became smaller, and Naruto, of all things, _ate_ it!

Professor Oak watched with Gary and Hinata in anticipation. Already, half of the tanks had been immobilized, and now, Naruto had eaten a ball of energy. Then, suddenly, the ground beneath their feet trembled, and a crater formed beneath Naruto. He opened his mouth, and a HUGE blast of energy shot out of his mouth, completely incinerating the airships. The remaining tanks began retreating, and Naruto rushed at one of them, slapping it with one of his tails, and, unbeknownst to the people inside, leaving a Hiraishin seal on the underside. This way, he'd find their base of operations for that area with ease.

Hinata smiled softly. She knew, somehow, that Naruto would not only love her, but fight for her, as well as their happiness, too. She tried looking even further into the new memories that were accessible to her, but was interrupted when Naruto leaped at her and tackled her in a playful hug. Suki and the other Vulpix in the area saw this, and quickly joined in, running around and darting in to occasionally nip at the two soul-mates.

Gary and Professor Oak smiled happily as they watched the pokémon play with the young girl. It was quite obvious she was happy. Unfortunately, Hinata suddenly realized something that put her happiness on hold.

"Naruto-kun, that man Hiashi is hurting my mama! Please, can you save her? She's his slave, so it would be a bit difficult to get it done..." she requested, sounding nervous at the end.

Naruto nodded. "Don't worry. I've had a plan for that for several years now. I just have to enact it," he said determinedly. He then ran his fingers through her hime-cut hair and added, "Just believe in me, and I can't lose!"

Hinata nodded and smiled, tears of joy forming in her eyes. "I will always believe in you, Naruto-kun," she said softly, putting her arms around him.

Naruto nodded, then turned to the Prof. "Would you mind judging my match with Hiashi? I know you keep track of the rules and regulations, and go over them often, so it would be good to have you judge it, especially since he'll question my status as a trainer," Naruto said.

Professor Samuel Oak grinned. "Just as long as you can beat him, it would be my honor!" he replied, quite pleased that he'd be judging such a match. He knew what Naruto had been talking about. A while back, when it was discovered that Pokémon were just as sentient as humans, an amendment was made to the Pokémon League rules that allows Pokémon who are interested to become trainers. Not many Pokémon took advantage of this rule, since many just wanted to live in peace, but some would form groups to become teams, and they became stronger together.

Naruto grinned. "Here's my trainer card, just so you can say you know I've gone through all the legal stuff to become a trainer," he said, pulling the trainer card out of a seal he had on his body.

Oak looked carefully at the card. "Everything seems to be in order. Now we just have to convince Hiashi to battle you," he replied, giving the card back.

Gary grinned. "Can I come and watch, Grandpa?" he asked excitedly.

Oak thought about this for a moment. "Okay, you can come. I'm sure you'd love to see that arrogant man get his rear handed to him as much as I would, but don't say anything too offensive during the match! I really don't want Hiashi to start giving us trouble," he answered.

Naruto turned to Hinata. "Naturally, you and Suki will be the guests of honor!" he said enthusiastically. Hinata smiled at this, and Suki yipped happily. "Now, come on! Let's get this show started!"

And with that, the group headed over to Hiashi's estate.

Later, at Hiashi's estate

Hiashi was in a good mood. He'd just ravished his slave, and left her bound in the bedroom, having placed duct tape over her opening so that she couldn't empty her womb. _"Soon she'll be pregnant again, and I'll be able to do away with that failure, Hinata! Hopefully this next child won't be so soft,"_ he thought to himself. As he roamed the halls of his home, though, he heard an eerie sound.

Turning his head, he thought he saw a blue glow for an instant, but it vanished. He shrugged, figuring it was his imagination. Turning back around, however, he was startled when he saw a blond man with, would you believe it, fox ears and nine golden fox tails!

"Hey, Hiashi-baka! Long time no see, huh?" the man growled lowly.

Hiashi grimaced. "That strange form of speech...It's YOU! Who are you, anyway?" he shouted angrily, not happy to see the one who defeated him five years ago, even if he was in a different form.

Naruto grinned slightly, his battle-honed instincts riling him up. "Just a traveling Ninetales, who happened to be in the area," he answered, his fangs showing a bit as his feral grin widened.

Hiashi flinched at the sight. "What is it that you want from me?" he asked, reaching for the gun in his pocket.

"Well, first off, forget about the gun. That weapon has failed to kill me hundreds of times already," Naruto said, startling Hiashi, then continued, "second, I just want you to sign something." Pulling out a sheet of paper, Naruto handed it to Hiashi.

Hiashi took the paper, and as he continued to read it, his face grew angrier. "How...how do you know of all this?" he asked angrily, then continued, "Why should I sign this paper? If I lose, I lose that failure of a daughter, my prized slave, and any children she might be carrying! Tell me why I shouldn't just rip this apart and refuse to fight you, beast?"

Naruto frowned. "I'm perfectly capable of removing an obstacle like you without your signature on some flimsy piece of paper. However, if I did that, I'd have to deal with problems with the government. I could just run until I've outlived my pursuers, but that would be troublesome, to quote a certain shadow-user from my childhood. Your signature on this paper would benefit both of us. If I win, I get off with sealing you away scott-free. If you win, you can ask for just about anything from me. And in this case, you actually have a chance of winning. Now just sign this, and meet me at Oak's ranch in an hour," the aged Ninetales explained. Hiashi signed the paper, which already had Naruto's signature on it, and the blond placed the paper in his pocket. As Naruto turned to leave, he simply said, "Remember. If you don't show up on time, it will count as you forfeiting. I won't be showing you any mercy, just so you know. Neither will the Shinigami, when he eventually gets to you. I've talked to him recently, and boy, does he have plans for you..." With that, Naruto vanished in a flash of light.

A little before the battle was to start, at Oak's ranch

Naruto chuckled playfully as he spent time with his beloved and their daughter. Sure, Hinata was a child again, but that didn't mean anything to Naruto at the moment. He was just elated to have her back. And Suki! The little Vulpix was so adorable. It took a bit of explaining, but Hinata quickly came to realize that Suki, while the same age as her body, would always be mentally younger than Hinata, as Vulpix and Ninetales take a long time to fully mature. The tiny vixen loved being doted on by her parents, and had obviously missed Naruto a lot.

"_Mama! Papa! We're all together again! We can be a family together now, right?"_ the tiny fox Pokémon asked.

Naruto nodded, in his child form, having decided to match Hinata's age with his human form whenever he used it outside of battle. "I just have to beat Hiashi-baka, and then we'll _all_ be family. Even Izumi and Hanabi," he said with determination.

Hinata looked confused for a moment. "Hanabi? Who's that, Naruto-kun?" she asked, trying out the suffix she remembered from her past life as she did so.

Naruto smiled softly. "She was your baby sister. Izumi-sama is carrying her in her womb right now, though she doesn't know it. In your last life, and my past, Izumi-sama died giving birth to her, but this time around, there are advanced medical procedures that keep both the child and mother safe more easily, and I have the money to pay for it. We won't have to worry about either of them not making it this time around," he said, his determination growing. He then smiled at Hinata and playfully tackled her, saying, "We're all going to be so happy together! I can't wait!"

Hinata smiled softly as Naruto nuzzled against her. She remembered Hanabi now. And she knew Naruto was right. Nowadays, medical science was so great, it was possible for people who've lost limbs to have them regenerated. It was a great deal safer to have a child in today's world than in the old world. She looked over at the shadow clone that had taken to meditating near a tree. She saw the orange-colored 'rings' underneath its eyes, and was struck with yet another memory. "Naruto-kun, you aren't going to use Sage Mode, are you? I don't want you to seriously hurt...Hiashi's Pokémon," she said, deciding not to recognize that monster as her father, then explained, "He treats them so poorly...I'd rather they not suffer."

Naruto nodded. "Don't worry. I'll beat as many of them as I can by ring-out. The Sage Mode will be for any of them that are extremely heavy. I don't intend to make any of them suffer," he said, giving Hinata's cheek a quick kiss and causing her to blush up a storm. "I missed that blush of yours more than you'll ever know!" he added happily.

Hinata smiled softly, and snuggled against Naruto. "When this is over, let's all snuggle together. You, Suki, Mama, and me. We can just relax for a while, and be happy," she said, then yawned a little and added, "You're really warm, Naruto-kun. It's nice."

Suki smiled. She was happy that they'd be together. Moving over to snuggle with her mother and father some more, she and Hinata were startled when one of Naruto's tails emerged from the base of his spine and gripped something outside of their line of vision. They could hear Hiashi growling and muttering curses under his breath from further behind them.

Naruto looked over at Hiashi with a cold glare. "I don't care that you weren't aiming at anything. Guns aren't allowed here," he said evenly, tightening his grip on the man's wrist and causing him to drop the weapon, which was quickly caught by another one of Naruto's tails. "You're going to really miss that gun when you're sealed away, Hiashi," the blond fox Pokémon/demon/human hybrid added.

Hiashi huffed. "Let's just get this over with, you freakish monster," he replied, heading for the area where their battle would be held. Naruto soon followed, changing into his adolescent form, his tails slightly hidden beneath the cloak given to him by the Elder Toads. Just before he entered the battlefield, however, he felt a tug on his cloak. Looking down, he saw Hinata and Suki, along with the other Vulpix he'd been taking care of. Upon seeing Hinata, though, he realized how small and fragile she looked at this point. It was hard to believe that she'd grow into the amazing woman he'd loved back when he was young. Kneeling down to get to eye-level with his chosen mate, he asked, "What's wrong?"

Hinata rushed forward, and wrapped her tiny arms as far around him as she could. "Be careful. H-he's probably up to s-something," she cautioned him softly, then placed a tiny kiss on his nose and left with Suki and the others.

Naruto entered the field, Professor Oak having set it up earlier. There were a few stands off to the side for people to watch, though there weren't many spectators other than Gary, the various Vulpix that Naruto cared for, Hinata, and little Suki. Hiashi stood at the other end of the field, his face a sneer. "Are you ready, you beast?" he asked, confidence rolling off him despite who his opponent was.

Naruto grinned savagely. "As ready as I'll ever be, Hiashi-baka," he replied, getting into a ready stance.

Professor Oak, being the judge, raised his arms. "Seeing as both contestants are ready, I hereby declare this match started!" he called out, quickly swinging both arms down.

Hiashi threw his first pokéball. "Go, Magmortar!" he shouted. The powerful fire type came out, letting out an angry cry.

Naruto grinned, and rushed forward, having already entered Sage Mode. "Try not to hate me too much for this, Magmortar!" he shouted, aiming a punch at the fiery being.

Hiashi, sensing that something was up with Naruto's attack, called out, "Dodge it, you fool!"

Magmortar managed to dodge the attack, but he was still sent flying somehow. Falling to the ground outside of the ring, the Pokémon was quickly disqualified by Oak. Angered by the quick loss, Hiashi recalled his Pokémon.

Naruto scratched one of his nails idly. "Ready to throw in the towel, baka?" he asked, disappearing then reappearing at the other side of the field.

"You will rue this day, fiend," Hiashi growled, then shouted, "Come out, Hippowdon!" The hippo-like Pokémon emerged from its pokéball, letting out a quick snort. Due to its ability, Sand Stream, a sandstorm suddenly brewed on the field. "Use Earthquake, Hippowdon!"

Despite the buffeting of the sand storm and the shaking of the Earthquake, Naruto seemed entirely unfazed. An orb of energy appeared in Naruto's hand. "Energy Ball!" he called out, throwing the grass-type attack at the water-ground-type Pokémon. Hippowdon was out cold long before the burst of light from the attack dissipated.

"Hippowdon is unable to continue! Naruto wins this round!" Oak called out.

Hiashi smirked. _"Even if I lose, my contingency plan is ready to take that filth out already! Still, I think I'll let him think he's won before I destroy him..."_ he thought to himself, then threw his next pokéball. "Go, Whiscash!"

Unfortunately for Hiashi, Wishcash fainted out of fear the instant his ability, Anticipation, finished letting him know of all the attacks Naruto had that were super-effective or one-hit-KO's. He had every single one in the book, and some more, too. Hiashi, not knowing what Whiscash had fainted from, face-palmed, and quickly recalled the fish Pokémon.

"Go, Marowak! Use Stone Edge!" Hiashi called out, sending out the bone-keeper Pokémon. As soon as it was out, several sharp stones rose from the ground around Naruto, and went to stab at him. However, Marowak found itself getting stabbed in Naruto's place, the latter having substituted with it. The rock-type groaned. He really didn't like his opponent this time around. His thoughts were interrupted, however, when Naruto came barreling at him at incredible speed, having changed back into his Ninetales form.

"Zen Headbutt!"

The Psychic-type attack hit home, and Marowak was sent sailing, landing outside of the ring, like Magmortar had. Even if it hadn't, the bone-keeper was too out of it to move properly, and passed out a second later.

"Marowak is disqualified by ring-out! Naruto wins this round!" Oak called out.

Hiashi snarled. _"I can't beat him fairly, huh? Well, let's see how he handles two at a time?"_ he thought to himself evilly. Pulling out his last two pokéballs, he called out, "Go! Rhyperior and Quagsire! Rhyperior, use Rock Wrecker! Quagsire, use Muddy Water!"

Oak, seeing the rule violation for what it was, called out, "Hiashi Hyuuga! You're disqualified! Winner is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze!"

Naruto quickly took out the two Pokémon before they could launch their attacks. "I do believe that means I win, Hiashi-baka," Naruto said smugly.

Hiashi grinned maniacally. "You may have won, but you won't be around long enough to celebrate!" he shouted, then made a waving motion at the sky, as if signaling somebody.

A beam fired from the heavens, hitting where Naruto stood, and shaking the ground around them. Hinata cried out, frightened for her new friend and potential mate, but Suki nuzzled her, calming the frightened girl. _"Papa's fine, Mama. Don't worry,"_ she said softly, then added, _"Can't you feel his determination?"_

Hinata gasped, realizing that she could, indeed, feel something from Naruto. It was then that she saw a spectral fox with nine tails rising out of the dust, a shield of infinite power raised above its head. Almost immediately afterwards, a beam of great power fired from the mouth of the spectral being, causing a great explosion to occur in space. "You really didn't think I knew about your family's satellite weapon, Hiashi? You just gave me an excuse to destroy it early," Naruto said from where he stood inside of the giant fox of light. He grinned and turned to Hinata. "See? I told you I could do anything if you believe in me!" he exclaimed.

Hiashi turned to run, not wanting to figure out what Naruto had meant by 'sealing' him, but a blade of light pierced him. Almost immediately, he was sucked into...something. He didn't know what, but everybody watching knew Hiashi would never be seen again.

Naruto frowned, gazing at the Totsuka Blade held by his bijuu form's tails. "I'm going to have to see Shinigami-sama to get you extracted. Oh, wait, he's going by the name Darkrai now, isn't he?" he muttered to himself. The great fox of light disappeared, and Naruto stood there, grinning over at the spectators. "I sure came through today, didn't I?" he called out happily. Now in his hanyou form, he was quickly tackled by Hinata, Suki, all the Vulpix, and even Gary.

"That was awesome, Mister Naruto! You beat him, and now he'll never do bad things to us again!" Gary exclaimed.

Hinata sobbed into Naruto's arms, mumbling incoherent words of thanks, and Suki and the other Vulpix kept milling around the old hanyou's fallen form, nipping him in happiness to show their affection. Naruto eventually stood and brushed himself off. "Now, Hinata-chan, why don't you go over to the cabin and get some rest? I'm going to go get your mother and make sure she doesn't get lost looking for us," he said happily.

Hinata nodded, smiling brightly. "Thank you so much, Naruto-kun," she replied warmly.

With that, they headed their separate ways.

A few hours later, in Naruto's cabin...

Night had fallen, and all the Vulpix had fallen asleep. Naruto had taken on his child form again, and was resting in bed. Izumi, Hinata, and Suki had all decided to sleep in the same bed with him, just for the comfort of being together. Looking next to him, where Hinata slumbered peacefully, with Suki in between them, and Izumi on the other side with her arms around them, Naruto realized once again just how great true happiness could feel. With that thought in mind, he let sleep overtake him, for once not bothering to be troubled by the problems of the world.

End Chapter Two


	3. Bonding, and the Rebirth of Hanabi

Loving You All Over Again

Disclaimer: I disclaim all that is used in this work of fanfiction, including, but not limited to, the letter K. If I owned it, I don't know what I'd do with it, but it would undoubtedly be useless in my conquest for all the cheese in the world.

Author's Note: I've decided to not have Pokémon speak be underlined and in italics. It doesn't show up when I post it on deviantART, so I'm not going to bother. You people are smart enough to tell when it's a Pokémon talking, methinks.

Chapter Three

_Bonding, and the Rebirth of Hanabi_

A week after Hiashi's sealing

Hinata smiled as she carried Suki on her way to Naruto's room. It was getting close to nightfall, and Izumi had suggested that Hinata and Suki should sleep with Naruto tonight as a family. That made her wonder, though. Were she and Naruto already considered husband and wife, or should they have another wedding, since she was reborn? Hinata didn't remember much of her past life yet, but she remembered that her wedding was such a happy occasion.

Suki looked up at her mother, noticing that the blunette was deep in thought. "Mama? What are you thinking about?" she asked.

Hinata smiled at the little Vulpix. "Just our wedding from my first life. I'm wondering if we should have another one," the Byakugan-wielder replied.

"I wanna be the flower girl if you have another one!" Suki exclaimed.

Hinata giggled. "And if I get my way, Hanabi-chan will be the maid of honor, like she was last time!" she added. Continuing down the hall, she wondered out loud, "I wonder how happy Naruto-kun will be to see us when he finally gets done putting the other Vulpix to sleep?"

After entering the room, Hinata put Suki down on the bed, and clambered into it herself, already dressed in her pajamas. The two girls got comfy, waiting for Naruto. After a few minutes, their waiting was over. Naruto entered the room in his Ninetales form, looking weary but happy. He smiled upon seeing two of his favorite girls playing with each other in the bed. Grinning mischievously, he stalked over and started tickling them mercilessly! Hinata giggled happily, and Suki let out little yips and barks of joy. Naruto smiled and regretted what he was about to say completely. "All right, off to bed with you two," he said.

Hinata and Suki both shook their heads. "No, Naruto-kun. We're sleeping together as a family tonight," Hinata insisted.

Naruto was startled for a moment, but then he smiled. "All right. But we're going to get some actual sleep. We aren't going to be playing games or tickling each other or anything like that. You two are growing girls, and you need a healthy amount of sleep and exercise everyday. We can cuddle, though. There's absolutely nothing wrong with that," he replied sternly.

Hinata smiled and nodded. "Okay, fun and games during the day, sleep at night. I really just wanted to cuddle anyway," she said in return.

Naruto nodded, and transformed into what Hinata liked to call his 'little fox-boy form'. He looked exactly as he did as a child, except with fox ears replacing the human ones and nine fox tails. Getting into bed, having transformed into that form with pajamas on, he grabbed Suki, put her between himself and Hinata, and the two parents put their arms around each other and their child. Suki let out a content purr, enjoying the attention she was getting from both of her parents.

Hinata whispered softly, "I hope we can stay happy like this forever."

Naruto nodded slightly, his eyes showing his sleepiness, and replied, "Me too..."

A few months later, in September

Hinata groaned as she finished another set of push ups. "You're getting better, Hinata-chan! Let's take a break, all right?" Naruto said from next to her, as he completed his five hundredth push up.

Getting up and taking a refreshing sip of water, Hinata smiled. Naruto had been hesitant, but the small girl insisted that he train her so she could be as strong as she was in her previous life, or stronger if possible. The little girl could now bench press thirty pounds, which was incredible, considering the fact that she was only a few months away from turning five. She had also begun learning how to use her chakra and, along with that, her Byakugan. Most of it came naturally to her, considering the fact that she'd learned these things in her past life as well. Naruto would spar with her on occasion as well, going easy on her since he was leagues upon leagues ahead of her at this point. Hinata hoped to change that eventually.

Seeing as it was fall, it rained a lot more than before, so they'd train indoors a lot, Naruto having used his wood style ninjutsu that he'd learned over years and years of practice to add on to the cottage they lived in again. The first time Hinata had seen him use his wood style ninjutsu was when he used it to make bedrooms for herself and her mother, and she'd been startled by it, remembering that it required a bloodline limit to use back in the days of shinobi. However, Naruto made the impossible possible again. He'd trained for a few centuries in combining different chakra natures, and eventually figured out how to combine earth and water to make wood.

Izumi entered the training area, smiling. She had baked some cookies and brought them out for the two hard-at-work shinobi. Several Vulpix had followed her, including Suki, yipping happily at the woman and wanting some of the cookies for themselves.

"Now hush, little ones. These are for Naruto and Hinata. Your treats are still being made in the kitchen, remember?" the pregnant woman scolded lightly.

The little Vulpix began yapping happily and ran back to the kitchen, remembering the berry ice cream Izumi had been making.

Naruto rose to his feet to greet Izumi but was halted when he heard Hinata let out a cry of pain. "My leg!" she whimpered.

Naruto sighed in relief. "It's all right, Hinata-chan. It's a pulled muscle, and I can treat it pretty easily," he explained, reaching one of his tails out to gently wrap around the afflicted leg, pulsing a pleasant heat through said tail. Hinata continued to whimper for a moment or two until the heat got to the hurt muscle and caused it to relax, after which she smiled.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun," the small girl said softly.

Naruto nodded back to her. "You're welcome. I hate to say it, but eventually, we're going to have to increase your pain tolerance. I'm really not looking forward to that..." he replied, hanging his head in shame as he said the last part.

Hinata frowned. "Don't feel so bad, Naruto-kun. You're doing this because you care about me, right? This will help me get stronger, and eventually, I'll be able to protect you like you protect me," she countered, hugging the amalgamation of human, demon, and Pokémon that stood before her, then continued, "Now why don't we have some cookies? Speaking of which, thank you, Mama!"

Izumi smiled and hugged her eldest child after she ran over to her. "You're very welcome, little Hinata!" she said warmly, then gestured to the tray of cookies she'd set on the floor and said, "Eat up!"

Naruto and Hinata sat together afterwards, eating the soft, yummy treats happily and enjoying their time together. Eventually, though, Naruto got crumbs on his face, and Hinata wiped them off with a napkin, causing the immortal to blush. "Thanks..." Naruto murmured, then grinned upon seeing a bit of chocolate on Hinata's cheek. He quickly kissed the spot where it was, getting the small morsel off the girl's face and grinning at the blush his actions caused. Suddenly, Hinata fainted, and Naruto began laughing like crazy. "Just like old times!" he shouted happily. Still grinning, he carried her to her bedroom, where she rested for the remainder of the day...

A few weeks later, on October tenth

Hinata laughed as she chased Naruto and Suki through the fields at Professor Oak's ranch. There was going to be a party later that day celebrating the immortal boy's birthday, and when Hinata had entered his room to get him to take a bath, Naruto rushed out of the house, taking Suki with him, challenging her to chase the two of them. It was great fun, though Hinata fell down a couple of times, and now they were all going to need a bath when it was over.

The little girl almost couldn't hold in her giggles as she hid among a flock of Pidgey and Pidgeotto, watching as Naruto and Suki relaxed nearby. She knew that he knew she was there, but watching Naruto bond with their daughter as he was doing made her so happy. Unfortunately, the flock of bird Pokémon suddenly decided to take off, leaving a flurry of feathers in their wake, some of which landed in Hinata's hair! The blunette blinked in surprise when she saw Naruto and Suki right in front of her, as if they'd been there the whole time.

"I think that's enough playing around for now," he said, then got behind Hinata, still in his Ninetales form, and said, "Time for our baths." With that, he picked Hinata up by the hood of her jacket, causing the girl to giggle, and the three of them disappeared from sight.

A few minutes later, in the baths

Hinata giggled as she rubbed shampoo through Suki's fur. "Your fur is so soft, Suki-chan! We've gotta take care of it so it stays that way!" she said happily. Naruto relaxed on the floor nearby, not feeling comfortable with taking a bath with Hinata just yet. He'd take one, no doubt about it, just not with his reborn mate.

Hinata looked over at Naruto and sighed. She wished he'd get in the bath with them. They were family now, after all, so she wanted them all to spend time together. _"I guess it's because I'm naked. He probably feels uncomfortable because I'm still a little kid. After all, grownups aren't supposed to be attracted to little kids' bodies, and even though he isn't attracted to me like that, I'm his mate, so it makes things weird when I'm naked. I guess I'll have to wear a swimsuit when it's his turn to be washed. I don't want him running away for real, after all. I'd never catch him if he really wanted to get away!"_ she thought to herself.

Izumi, who had been getting some water in a bucket to wash Hinata's hair, poked her daughter's cheek. "You shouldn't worry so much, Hinata. You'll get wrinkles!" she teased.

Hinata smiled as she turned to her mother. "Thanks, Mama," she replied. Izumi nearly dropped the bucket of water upon hearing what Hinata said next. "Mama, do you think I'll have big boobies like yours when I grow up?"

Izumi was about to reply, when Naruto started laughing like crazy. "Your body is a copy of the body you had back in your past life, so you don't have to worry about that," he laughed, then smiled warmly and added, "You already have the most beautiful parts of your being, though. The parts that makes me smile the most."

"What parts are those?" Suki asked, curious.

"Her laugher and her smile, Suki-chan. Hinata, your happiness shines brightest when you laugh and smile, and that makes my heart pound more than anything," the ageless being explained.

Hinata blushed lightly, letting out a gasp. _"My happiness has that much of an affect on him?"_ she wondered to herself, getting butterflies in her stomach all over again and giving off a tiny, yet very sincere, smile. "Naruto-kun...you're so sweet," she said softly.

"You really do brighten my days, Hinata-chan," he said softly, still facing away from the tub. Turning his head to look the blunette in the eyes, he added, "Even if there was nothing else to enjoy in life, your continued happiness would make all the pain and sorrow I've felt in my life worth living through. But I don't have to worry about a shortage of things to enjoy in life, do I? I have you, I have Suki, I have Izumi, and in a few months, I'll have Hanabi. Not to mention all the Vulpix and Ninetales of the world. All these bonds bring me happiness and the strength to face the next day."

Suki looked at her father, smiling as much as a Vulpix could. _"It's not the same kind of love that he feels for Mama, but Papa loves all of his precious people so much! I'm so glad we make him happy!"_ she thought to herself.

Groaning slightly, Izumi put down the bucket of water she'd been about to pour over Hinata's head. "Oh, geez, I'm cramping up. I'm sorry, Naruto, but I don't think I'll be able to bathe Hinata today, and I probably should stop bathing her until the baby's born and I've recovered. Do you think you can get her clean for me?" the soon-to-be mother of two requested.

Naruto nodded, frowning slightly at the sudden new responsibility. "Let my shadow clone get you to your room to relax. Go ahead and ask him for a snack or something," he replied, creating the aforementioned shadow clone, who was immediately at the woman's side. Soon enough, they had left the room, and Naruto smiled lightly, thinking to himself, _"This shouldn't be too bad. It's not like I'm going to get an erection from looking at her naked at this point."_ Changing into his adult form and rolling up his sleeves, he walked over to the side of the tub. Looking down, the immortal shinobi smiled at the sight of his love fussing with Suki.

He remembered the first time he'd ever taken a bath with Hinata. It had been before they were married, before the tragic event that changed him into an immortal. She had confessed that a huge part of the reason she was so shy around him was because her body had started maturing before other girls her age, and she was afraid he'd think she was a freak or some such thing. The teen had proceeded to tell her just how beautiful he thought her body and heart were, getting into a tickle fight in the process. He knew that, at this point, Hinata wouldn't be shy around him unless he did something like kissing her, since her body had yet to start maturing, so what happened next didn't come as much of a surprise to him.

Hinata reached her tiny arms up to the blond and exclaimed, "Pick me up! I wanna hug!" Suki began jumping up and down in the shallow water, indicating that she too wanted a hug.

Lifting them both out of the tub, Naruto smiled fondly at the two of them. He carried them around the room for a bit, spinning them in circles. The three of them laughed happily, but, soon enough, Naruto had to get down to business. "Come on, Hinata-chan. I've gotta wash your hair," he said warmly. Setting his mate and daughter down, he put the shampoo hat onto Hinata to keep the suds out of her eyes, and poured the bucket of water Izumi had previously collected onto her, grabbing the shampoo and getting it in her hair.

Hinata giggled as Naruto's fingers ran across her scalp, washing her hair. "That tickles, Naruto-kun!" she exclaimed happily. Soon, though, Naruto was done, and he filled the bucket again and rinsed the girl's hair out.

"There we go, you're all clean, Hinata-chan!" Naruto said happily, picking both of his girls up out of the tub. He helped Hinata towel off and blow-dried and brushed her hair, then did the same for Suki's fur.

Suddenly, Hinata grinned. "Now I've gotta wash you, Naruto-kun! Change into your Ninetales form and get in the tub!" she ordered cheerily. Naruto groaned slightly but complied. Hinata started up the bath, then left, returning in a swimsuit. By then, the water had gotten to the right height in the tub, and the blunette turned it off. She quickly got in, and started washing the big furry fox-being.

Naruto smiled. He liked it when Hinata was happy like this. It just plain warmed his heart. "I never did find out why you loved me so much, way back then," he muttered softly.

Hinata giggled. "As soon as I remember that part of my past life, I'll definitely tell you!" she replied, then added, "There are several reasons why I love you now, though. Like that smile on your face! And how you're so nice to me and Suki-chan and Mama! And..." she blushed a bit at this point, then added, "I think you were really cool, when you fought for me..."

Naruto nodded, and replied, "I like to think that was pretty cool, too." He poked the girl's belly with one of his tails, causing her to giggle even more. Eventually, Hinata was done washing Naruto, and they just started having fun splashing water at each other. They laughed and enjoyed themselves, gaining a new memory they'd always treasure.

Soon enough, though, they had to quit and dry off. Hinata laughed like crazy when Naruto suddenly shook himself off, getting water all over. They left the bathroom and got ready for the party that would start in half an hour...

A few hours later

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Naruto! Happy Birthday to you!" the party-goers chorused.

"And many moooooooore!" Hinata happily added. The cake had a single candle on it, which was shaped like an infinity symbol to represent Naruto's immortality. "How old are you, anyway, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

Naruto seemed to be lost in thought for a moment. In reality, he was thinking hard on just how old he was. It took a bit, since he'd lost count many centuries ago, due to the calendar changing once then going back to what it once was after people got frustrated, but he eventually got the answer. "Four thousand two hundred and eighty-six," he replied. After a moment, he added, "It took until I was thirty-something for me to realize I'd stopped aging entirely, and that I was just growing hair and nails at that point."

The group laughed as a whole, with Naruto chuckling and scratching the back of his head. "You're a really old man, Mr. Naruto!" Gary laughed, poking fun at his new friend.

Naruto then shape-shifted into an old geezer, complete with a knobby cane. "Respect your elders, you whippersnapper, you!" he mock-scolded, poking the young Oak in the side with his cane. Everybody laughed even harder at this.

Daisy Oak, who had recently come back home after studying abroad and had then joined their little group, teased, "Don't come into my massage parlor looking like that, Naruto! I might lose customers!" They all got a chuckle out of this, and then the girl commented, "But you certainly have good taste in clothing! Where did you get that kimono for little Hinata?"

Naruto grinned, and proudly answered, "This has actually been in a storage scroll since a while before Hinata-chan died in her past life. It was hers during her past childhood, and we'd intended to give it to any daughters we'd have. Suki-chan would be wearing it, but she hasn't gained a human form yet, so it wouldn't fit right. Naturally, that means I wasn't the one who picked it out. Izumi, from her past life, was the one who picked it out for Hinata, I've been told."

Izumi smiled warmly. "People have told me I know how to dress my baby girl." She chuckled fondly, then added, "She does look very pretty in it."

Hinata smiled and twirled around a bit. "Thanks, Mama!" she exclaimed.

Soon, it was time for gifts. Professor Oak got Naruto several books depicting legends that he'd recently realized were, at least in part, about Naruto. Daisy Oak gave Naruto a coupon for a free massage, "Because those old bones of yours have to have _some_ kinks in them by now!" Gary had gotten Naruto some action manga because he had discovered a month prior that Naruto, despite being as old as he is, was very childish when it came to things he liked.

Finally, it was time for a gift from Suki, Hinata, and Izumi. Naruto unwrapped the item slowly, carefully, not wanting to risk damaging whatever it was. When he saw it, he gasped. "These are..."

Izumi smiled. "It's a collage of pictures I've taken over the years of you, Hinata, and Suki. I don't have too many pictures of you, since you were so sneaky when you'd 'haunt' our old house to keep Hiashi from doing some of the things he did, but Hinata, Suki, and I got these pictures together and made this collage for you," she explained.

A single tear fell from the immortal being's eye as he looked at all the different pictures. Remembering all the precious times he's had with his new family, and thinking of the new times they'd share in the years to come, Naruto started sobbing.

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Hinata asked worriedly. Suki whined as well, worried for her father.

"Nothing's wrong...I'm just so happy...Didn't you know, Hinata-chan, Suki-chan? When you're happy enough, you start bawling your eyes out like I am!" the blond choked out.

With that, they all gathered around and gave Naruto a good old group hug. The various Vulpix climbed onto the group in various places, intent on showing their love as well.

"Thank you, all of you," Naruto muttered.

Later that year, on December seventeenth

Izumi cried out. "It hurts! It hurts so much!" she screamed. She was currently giving birth to Hanabi. Since Hiashi wasn't around to hold her hand, not that he would even if he was around, Naruto stood by Izumi's side, doing his best to soothe her and letting her crush his hand as many times as she needed. A shadow clone sat with Hinata and Suki outside of the room, while another looked after the Vulpix that were left at home.

"It'll be okay, Hinata-chan, Suki-chan. The real me is with Izumi-san right now, and if she starts going under, he'll start giving her bunches of healing chakra. Plus, the doctors here are top notch. I made sure of it before choosing this hospital for Izumi to give birth at," the shadow clone with Hinata and Suki reassured them. The two of them had been very worried, especially Hinata, since she remembered her mother dying giving birth to Hanabi in her previous life.

Hinata smiled softly. "I know, Naruto-kun. I just can't help but worry..." she replied quietly.

Izumi cried out from inside the room. It tore at all their hearts, hearing the woman they all saw as a mother of sorts screaming in pain. Her screams continued for hours, subsiding only on short occasions, but eventually her screams were joined by the screams of another, smaller human. The shadow clone with Hinata and Suki quickly got the information that Hanabi had been born healthy, and though she was very tired, Izumi had survived with minor complications that would be fixed over the next few days. The chakra construct smiled at the information and, after a few minutes, got the go ahead from the real Naruto for them to come in. "Let's go see your baby sister, Hinata-chan!" he exclaimed softly, picking the two tired children up and heading in.

Upon entering, the shadow clone set the two of them down and dispersed. Hinata smiled upon seeing the real Naruto in a seat near her mother. He turned to the two of them and made a shushing sound. "They're both exhausted, but your mother really wants you to see your baby sister," he said softly.

Hinata picked Suki up and walked over to Naruto, who picked them both up to see the new addition to their family. Hanabi slept peacefully in Izumi's arms, her tiny hands balled into fists, one of her thumbs being sucked on by her tiny mouth. "Say hello to your baby sister Hanabi, Hinata," Izumi breathed softly.

Many memories of her baby sister from her past life flew through Hinata's mind. They were happy memories, and they made Hinata smile all the more. "I missed you, Hanabi-chan," she said softly, a tear running down her face. Hanabi seemed to sense the small girl's presence, and gave off a tiny smile. Suki, naturally, was happy as well. Their family had just gotten a little bigger...

A week and a half later, on December twenty-seventh

Naruto grinned as he sat quietly next to Hinata and Suki's bed, waiting anxiously for the two of them to wake up. It was their birthday, and he was very excited to spend it with them with them being aware of his presence this time around!

Soon enough, Suki let out a loud yawn, and that was enough to wake the both of them. When they both started getting up, Naruto wrapped his arms around them, and said softly, "Happy birthday, you two!"

Hinata giggled, and the two five-year-olds snuggled with Naruto. "Thank you!" they both replied sleepily.

Naruto grinned even wider, and said, "Wait till you see your gifts and get your special birthday ramen! Oh, this is going to be great!"

Suki let out a tiny, but happy, yip, just as excited as Hinata was for gifts and ramen. Looking to the window, the tiny fox Pokémon saw that it was snowing heavily outside and was looking forward to spending time around the fireplace, which she could smell had already been burning for a bit. Naruto picked the two of them up, helped them get bathed and, in Hinata's case, dressed, and they headed into the kitchen for breakfast.

That afternoon

Hinata smiled as she slurped up her birthday ramen, which had a special broth that Naruto had perfected over the years and other special ingredients that made it delectable. Suki had the broth of her ramen on her face. The little Vulpix, as both Naruto and Hinata suspected, loved ramen as much as they did, being their daughter after all.

Gary, Daisy, and Professor Oak had braved the storm to bring their gifts and birthday wishes. Hinata and Suki had gotten several toys and stuffed animals to play with, along with some educational games that would help their young minds develop. Naturally, Naruto made ramen for everybody, but Hinata and Suki got the biggest bowls, being the birthday girls. Hanabi also seemed happy, as she got some gifts as well, due to it being so close to her birthday anyway. Hinata, Hanabi, and Gary especially enjoyed rolling a really big inflatable ball around, which all the Vulpix would chase – including Suki, of course. Naruto had crafted a wooden doll house for Hinata and Suki, and had gone out to buy some dolls to fill it up. He also gave Hinata a collage of pictures that he'd kept from her past life of the times they'd spent together, and for Suki, he had some human baby clothes and a promise that he'd begin teaching her to go into a human form soon.

Everybody had a great time, but eventually the trio of Oaks had to leave, and the storm got worse. So, they did the best thing they could in that situation. Naruto brewed some hot cocoa, got a big blanket, and they all relaxed in front of the fireplace, just enjoying being together. Hanabi was soon asleep, and Hinata and Suki were beginning to tire as well. They all stayed the night in that room, with Naruto keeping an eye on the fire after everybody else had fallen asleep.

"This is just what I always wanted. I'm so happy..."

A few days later, on New Year's Eve

Hinata was sleeping peacefully, until Suki woke her up. "Suki-chan? What's wrong?" she asked tiredly.

Suki yapped happily, and answered, "Papa wants you to come with us this year to the family get-together!"

Hinata blinked. "Family get-together?" she mumbled.

Naruto entered the room, and grinned. "Sorry for waking you, Hinata-chan, but this is an event I really want you to see," he explained softly, then gently picked her and Suki up, and, in a flash of foxfire, they were gone.

They reappeared in a cavern that was large and well lit. You could easily fit ten stadiums in it, but that wasn't the most amazing thing.

It was as if somebody had taken an enormous field of grass and flowers of various kinds, and transported it underground! The place was beautiful, and it appeared as if the sun was shining down on it, despite the place being underground.

Hinata gaped in awe at the place. "I-it's beautiful!" she exclaimed, suddenly awake.

Naruto grinned, and said, "Wait till you see this! Summoning Jutsu!"

In an instant, thousands of Ninetales and Vulpix appeared in various places in the cavern, of all ages and many different sizes, though none were as large as Naruto in his Ninetales form. Even the orphan Vulpix from the cabin were there! "My family! It's that time of year again, where we greet the newborns into the world, mourn the passing of the recently departed, and spend time with one another!" Naruto announced. He was met with various howls, yaps, and yips of joy. Naruto halted their noise with his hand. "I want to introduce you all to somebody very special, who's been around for a few years, but hasn't been able to join us before. My reborn mate, your clan's mother, Hinata-chan!" he exclaimed, picking the little girl up to show all of his kin. Once again, the big family made many sounds showing just how very happy they were, only this time it was much louder.

"Mother Hinata! Mother Hinata!" many of them chorused. Hinata blushed, not used to so much positive attention.

"I-I will do my best!" Hinata squeaked out, causing them all to become even louder with their cheers. From her vantage point, she could see that many newborns had climbed onto their parents' backs and heads to get a better view, and that some of the older Vulpix and a few Ninetales had climbed a little ways up the walls of the cavern for the same reason, using the wall-climbing technique.

Naruto silenced the group again. "Now, we're going to go about this reunion as we usually do, but please try to take time to see Hinata-chan. The eldest come first, since it will probably take a few reunions for her to become acquainted with all of you, and we don't want any of you old geezers passing away before you can meet her!" Naruto joked, causing many yaps from the group and shouts of how Naruto was the oldest geezer of all.

Over the course of the night, they had discovered who all had passed on, and how many little ones had been born. Hinata was happy to discover that for every one who had died, at least five kits had come into the world. Many of the old Ninetales had, as Naruto requested, come to greet her, wishing her and Naruto various good things, such as happy lives and many children, and several wished them a fountain of ramen, showing that these really were Naruto's offspring. Hinata was happy to give them all hugs and to spend time with them. She was saddened to learn that some of them were at their nine hundred ninety-ninth year of life, meaning next year these ones wouldn't be around, but they were all happy, knowing they had a place in heaven ready for them, and grateful to Arceus that they'd met their mother before their passing.

Naruto and Hinata continued mingling into the night, Suki having gone off to play with a bunch of Vulpix she'd made friends with in the reunions she'd been to before, and Hinata learned of a duty she had as clan mother, which Naruto shared. They blessed many unions between Ninetales couples, obviously happy to wish the pairs happy lives together. The Ninetales couples, in turn, gave Naruto and Hinata their blessings as well, happy that their father had their mother again.

Soon enough, though, Hinata began to tire out, as did Suki, who came trotting back to her parents. Naruto knew the nighttime reunion was drawing to a close and smiled, picking up Hinata and Suki, who had fallen asleep. "Rest well, my angels," he said softly, as he got ready to announce the end of that year's family get-together. And rest well the two of them did, not once waking when Naruto set them in their bed, smiling happily as they dreamed happy dreams...

End Chapter Three


	4. TEMPORARY HIATUS PLEASE READ

Temporary Hiatus Note

After careful consideration, and a voting process with some of my friends that took way too long and was way too complicated to mention in detail, I've decided to put some of my fics on temporary hiatus. The list of fics being put on Hiatus are as follows:

Newtype Legacy

Loving You All Over Again

and,

Origins of the Elemental Gelade

I am sorry that I'm putting these on the shelf for now, but the fact is, I'm lacking ideas for two of them, and one of them was just not voted well for, plus I've not updated some of my fics in over a year. Yes, an entire. Freaking. YEAR.

It's actually been...lemme check...A year, a month, and soon to be four days since I last updated one of my fics, and it's getting close to a full year since I last updated the one that was updated after it. Now, the one that hasn't been updated in the longest is one of my least popular ones, so that doesn't matter so much to me. The one that was updated after that, and will soon have gone a whole year without being updated, though, is Love's Wings, which is by far one of my most favored fics among my fans. That worries me, folks. So, I'm going to be shelving the fics that aren't as popular, and focusing more on the ones that are getting a lot of attention. Normally, I'd ask for all your opinions on this via a poll, but I'd have to figure out a way to set up two polls at the same time, and that would either be impossible or too much of a hassle. I'm sorry if this is a bother for you, but, again, I'm sure there are other, better fics out there that you guys can find, and this (hopefully) means that the fics I'm not shelving will be updated all the quicker.

Well, that's a load off my chest. FARE THEE WELL! **Jumps off a bridge and suddenly explodes**


End file.
